Pagamento
by BaakuChan
Summary: Ciel prometera a Grell dominio sobre seu mordomo por um dia, deixando-o submisso ao shinigami. Agora está na hora de cumprir a promessa.


"_Apesar de não saber o que está acontecendo, eu posso usar minha língua para dar um nó borboleta em um ramo de flor-de-cerejeira._"

Grell estava novamente pensando em Sebastian, seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam intensamente enquanto observavam a lua que se mostrava majestosa a sua frente. Seu olhar infantil vagava na imensidão do céu, que estava estrelado. Ruborizava levemente ao pensar na possibilidade de estar com seu amado. Faria tudo por ele, tudo...

- _Ahh Sebby... Se soubesse o quanto te desejo..._ - O ruivo falava para si mesmo, suspirando lentamente. - _Você é o que mais quero no mundo._

Desde o dia que Ciel prometera Sebastian para si ele tem esperado, acredita que possa ter seu amado demônio por pelo menos um dia.

Estava quase adormecendo quando escutou um barulho atrás de si, estava sentado próximo a um dos monumentos de Londres, observara o local com cuidado procurando o causador dos ruídos.

- _Quem está aí?!_ - nenhuma resposta. - _Eu vou cortá-lo em pedaços se não aparecer! Saia de onde está!_ - Sutcliff estava nervoso, falava cerrando os pulsos.

- _Estou aqui para cumprir a promessa do Jovem Mestre._ - Sebastian aparecia em cima de um dos prédios, mostrando-se com sua costumeira classe.

- _Oh yeaaaaah! Sebby!_ - Grell girava abraçando-se com os olhos brilhando enquanto escutava Sebastian falar ao longe. - _Estava esperando por você._ - Falou piscando para o outro.

Sebastian em um pulo desceu do prédio onde se encontrava ficando de frente para o ruivo. Vendo a expressão do outro, Michaelis sorria marotamente, aproximando-se enquanto encarava os olhos esmeralda a sua frente.

- _Se é o que deseja, serei seu por esta noite, e farei tudo que quiser._ - Os olhos de Sebastian agora estavam em um vermelho vivo, deixando o outro com um sorriso malicioso.

- _Me tome para si, me mostre do que é capaz_.

Com isso Sebastian aproximou seu rosto do outro, encostando seus lábios nos de Grell, iniciando um beijo urgente e cheio de volúpia. As mãos do demônio logo tomaram a cintura do ruivo, apertando-o contra seu corpo. Grell enrolava seus braços no pescoço de Michaelis, fazendo-os cair no chão.

Sebastian - que ficara por cima - levava uma das mãos por dentro da camisa do outro, apertando um de seus mamilos com força.

- _ahh, Sebby, esperei tanto por isso..._ - Grell corava um pouco ao sentir as mãos sábias do outro em contato com sua pele.

Enquanto escutava o outro, Sebastian descia os beijos pelo pescoço de Sutcliff, depositando mordidas no mesmo.

Não demorou muito tempo para começar a tirar o casaco vermelho que o envolvia tão harmoniosamente, puxando Grell colocando-o em seu colo, de frente para si, logo se desfazendo do colete do mesmo.

- _C-calma, Sebby... Hmm..._ - Grell falava com dificuldade, já sentindo a excitação por ter seu corpo tão próximo ao de Sebastian.

Sebastian apenas sorria, continuando com os beijos, já desabotoando a camisa do amante. O outro estava entregue a ele, e Sebastian sabia disso. Terminava de tirar a camisa deitando-o novamente no chão começando com uma trilha de beijos.

Descia até o umbigo de Grell que gemia como resposta.

Suas mãos abriam habilmente a calça do outro, sem que parasse com os beijos. Já havia despido o shinigami que estava ainda mais corado devido as caricias. Passou a lamber o membro do outro lentamente, sua malicia levava-o a prazeres inimagináveis.

Grell apenas gemia, contorcendo seu corpo de prazer ao sentir à língua quente de Sebastian tocar em seu membro tão ardentemente.

Sebastian logo o abocanhava, passando a língua por toda a extensão do shinigami que sentia a urgência dos toques do outro.

O demônio estava excitado e quase fora de si, tirou seu casaco e logo sua camisa, voltando a beijar o ruivo intensamente. Alisavam suas línguas em sincronia, como se dançassem.

Paravam o beijo quando o ar lhes faltava, Sebastian sem perder tempo desceu até um dos mamilos de Grell, lambendo-o e mordendo aleatoriamente enquanto acariciava o membro do mesmo com força.

Voltava à boca até o ouvido de Sutcliff, sussurrando com uma voz sensual.

- _Está pronto... Grell?_ - terminava a frase mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo.

- _S-sim, sim Sebby!!_ - respondia com os olhos esmeralda brilhando.

Sebastian logo estava abrindo a calça, tirando as roupas de baixo, posicionando-se em seguida entre as pernas de Grell. Olhou-o por um instante, segurando seu membro e colocando-o próximo a entrada de Grell investiu contra o corpo a sua frente, enquanto abafava alguns gemidos.

Grell por sua vez fechara os olhos ao sentir seu corpo ser tomado por seu amado, sentindo um misto de dor e prazer que o enlouqueciam. Michaelis começara lentamente para não machucá-lo muito, iniciando uma penetração ritmada e cheia de desejo.

O dono do par de olhos verdes encarava a lua com um sorriso no rosto, demonstrando satisfação, seu desejo fora realizado e ele nem estava acreditando.

Sua expressão demonstrava o prazer e excitação que sentia enquanto recebia as estocadas do outro.

Sebastian sorria ao ver a expressão de Grell, estava feliz por se encontrar junto dele. Estava concentrado nos movimentos que fazia, aumentava o ritmo e força à medida que o ruivo se acostumava a dor dando espaço somente ao prazer.

Puxou Grell para seu colo fazendo-o se movimentar ajudando na penetração, tornando-a mais intensa. Seu suor se misturava ao do outro, sentia o membro de Grell roçar em seu abdômen deixando-o mais excitado ainda.

Voltava a morder o pescoço do shinigami, movendo-se com força contra ele, enquanto descia a mão até o membro do mesmo acariciando-o no mesmo ritmo da penetração.

Logo ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos chegando juntos ao ápice.

Sebastian gozara dentro de Grell ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o do outro escorrer pelo seu corpo. Deitou-se quase em uma queda sobre o ruivo, abraçando-o. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas e seus corpos ainda estavam suados.

Sentia Grell estremecer sob seu corpo enquanto sorria, o ruivo o estava abraçando, sentia-se feliz ali.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até sebastian levantar lentamente. Pegou suas roupas começando a vesti-las. A alguns centímetros o shinigami fazia o mesmo, olhando-o após terminar.

- _Oohhh Sebby!!!!_ - Falava sorrindo como uma criança. - _Você é incrível!!_ - Abraçava-se olhando o mordomo.

- _E sou apenas um mordomo e tanto._ - sorriu pulando em um dos prédios.

Grell achava que o outro iria embora sem nada dizer a mais, mas estava errado.

- _Eu adorei... Estar com você_. - Piscou e então saiu, deixando o ruivo a rir quase histericamente de felicidade.

Virou-se caminhando sem direção, ainda tinha o sorriso estampado em seu rosto, seu sonho enfim fora realizado.

- _Arigato, Sebby-sama._ - falou para si mesmo voltando aos seus afazeres.

---

Okaay, escrevi isso as 2:30 am de terça, então, desconto

Espero que tenha ficado bom. :D

Dúvidas, elogios, criticas. reviews ajudam muito. s2


End file.
